Payback
by LadyKittania
Summary: My submission for AkuRoku Day 2011. Rated T for Naked Axel Time.


_**A/N: I woke up this morning with the thought, "I need to write something for 8/13." Then I freaked out thinking I had missed it, but I didn't.**_

_**Axel: Close call though**_

_**Me: I know, so I wrote down the first AkuRoku that came to mind. Enjoy!**_

_**Happy AkuRoku Day 2011**_

**Payback**

Demyx hummed softly to himself as he walked toward the grey room, nose buried in a book. A soft gasp got his attention and he looked up to find Roxas staring at him, with a very shocked look on his face.

"Hey Rox, what's up?"

"Dem are you _reading_?"

"Yeah! Zexion got me this great book; it's got a bunch of music he thought I'd like to learn."

A look of sadness flashed over Roxas' face and he walked away with a sigh. Demyx stared after him, wondering what he said to upset the other blond. But he figured Rox didn't want to talk right now so he shrugged and continued into the grey room. He flopped on a couch and kept reading his book.

He had finished the book and was practicing a song from it when Axel landed on the couch next to him.

"Dem! You gotta help me out, Rox is all upset and nothing I do is cheering him up! I even tried The Naked Roxas Glomp!"

"Did you try asking him why he was upset?"

"All he would say was that Zexion got you a special present."

Suddenly Axel was in his face and growling menacingly. "Maybe he's jealous because he likes you or Zexion."

Demyx gulped. "N-no way Ax, he's totally in love with you."

Axel flopped backwards away from him, whining again.

"Then what the hell is wrong with him?"

Demyx thought it over for a moment. "Maybe he is jealous that Zexion bought me a present." Axel was in his face again, and he gulped before continuing his thought. "But I think he's jealous because you never get him presents just because you love him."

Axel leaned back again with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think you may be right Dem, so what should I do? I've never bought him a present before."

Demyx stared at him. "You never bought him a birthday present, or Valentines, or Christmas, or anything?" Axel winced, "Does a bow tied around my naked body count?"

_13131_**888**_131_**888**_131313_

_1313_**8**_313_**8**_3_**8**_313_**8**_31313_

_131_**8**_13131_**8**_13131_**8**_1313_

_131_**8**_1__**AkuRoku**__1_**8**_1313_

_1313_**8**_313131313_**8**_31313_

_13131_**8**_1__**2011**__1_**8**_131313_

_131313_**8**_31313_**8**_3131313_

_1313131_**8**_131_**8**_13131313_

_13131313_**8**_3_**8**_313131313_

_131313131_**8**_1313131313_

Roxas groaned as he fell onto his bed, exhausted after his latest mission. He lay for a moment before getting up again. He decided to go look for Axel, he knew the pyro was worried about him. Especially since he had been so down today. Sometimes he just wished Axel would give him little gifts to show his love, like Zexion and Demyx did.

He shook his head. That just wasn't Axel's way. Axel showed his love with hugs and kisses and the occasional naked glomp. Roxas giggled to himself, a naked Axel was fun to play with.

An hour later his good mood was gone and he was beginning to feel angry. Where the hell had Axel gone? He wasn't on a mission, or anywhere in the castle. And Demyx was missing too. He finally sat down in the library grabbing a cushion from one of the chairs and holding it over his face.

"If you insist on suffocating yourself, kindly do it elsewhere. I do not wish to have to remove the smell of decayed flesh from the books."

Roxas moved the pillow to look over at Zexion. "You do know that our bodies just disappear, we don't rot."

Zexion merely looked at him and took down a book from s shelf nearby. Roxas blinked, "Wait were you just making a joke? Jeez first Dem is _reading_ and now you have _a sense of humor_. I should have stayed in bed today."

"Demyx likes my jokes."

"Does he even understand them?"

"Most of the time."

Roxas laughed and noticed a small smile on Zexion's face as he sat down with the book.

"So have you seen Dem at all? I haven't since this morning and Axel is gone too."

Zexion just shrugged at him, and he groaned in frustration before leaving the library.

"I'm just going to go to bed and hope everyone is back to normal tomorrow."

Roxas was woken several hours later by someone poking his nose. He swatted at the poker and opened his eyes. Demyx was grinning at him, and he sighed in relief.

"I had a really weird dream Dem. You were _reading_, and Zexion was _telling jokes_. It was almost scary."

"I think Zexy's cute when he tries to be funny. Especially when he uses fancy words and then has to explain them."

Roxas groaned and threw his pillow at his friend. Demyx ducked and laughed and yanked him out of the bed.

"Come on Axel is waiting for you in Marly's garden. Hurry up!"

Roxas was shoved out the door and quickly found himself in the garden. He sighed and went to find his boyfriend.

"I wonder what 'mood' Axel is trying this time. I don't think I'm up for any 'Naked Axel Time' right now.

"I was saving that for later anyway."

Roxas blinked and looked up to stare at Axel. Axel grinned at him and grabbed his wrist. He turned his hand over and placed a velvet jewelry box in it. Roxas stared at the box in confusion.

"What is it?"

"It's a present Roxy. You're supposed to open it."

"But you never get me presents. I must still be dreaming first Dem and Zexion and now you, are acting weird."

Axel laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I never got you anything before, but I know you got kinda jealous that Dem and Zexy buy gifts for each other. So I'm gonna try actually getting you presents."

"I thought it was kinda funny unwrapping you on Valentines."

"Then I'll have Dem help with that again next year, after I buy you a real Valentine gift. But aren't you gonna open this one?"

Roxas laughed and opened the box. Inside was silver bracelet with three charms, a key, a flame, and a heart between them. He had Axel help him put it on, then he grabbed him for a kiss.

"Now I'm ready for 'Naked Axel Time', to the bedroom!"

_**A/N: That was kind of random but fun to write all the same. The title may be a little confusing to some of you. I wrote this story as a kind of extension of 'The Perfect Gift', so Demyx is paying Roxas back for his help. I hope you enjoyed and may your AkuRoku day be full of fluffiness.**_


End file.
